Jack y Jessica: un amor fantasmagórico
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Jessica es una adolescente normal y junto a su padre se mudará a una coso a abandonada tras la muerte de su madre, ahora Jessica tendrá una nueva vida, todo es anormal hasta que conoce a jack, un fantasma que habita esa casa, desde ese día se vuelven nuevos amigos y descubrirán las verdades que acechan la casa. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Jack y Jessica: un amor fantasmal**

Todos conocemos el amor, ese sentimiento que nos envuelve de pies a cabeza, que nos hace sentir un enjambre de mariposas en el estómago y un sinfín de cosas, pero también has diferentes tipos de amor, como el prohibido, el de hermandad, pero no se escucha hablar acerca de un amor 'fantasmagórico', si vieron bien fantasmagórico y esta es su historia:

Era una época colonial donde hay carruajes dirigidos por grandes caballos, las damas llevaban esos enormes pero hermosos vestidos con holanes y muy pomposos, por otra parte los caballeros vestían trajes con camisas de igualmente de holanes y zapatos muy limpios. También había una que otra calle sin pavimentar, de seguro te encontrarías con una que otra roca en el camino, las casas eran enormes y muy elegantes, una de ellas era la mansión de la familia Dewit; una familia muy rica y con gran clase, la familia estaba conformada por Erick Dewit, Victoria Dewit y su hijo Jack Dewit. Este apenas era un joven de 17 años, un poco tímido pero muy correcto y caballeroso.

Cuando sus padre tenían alguna fiesta ya sea de negocios o familiar, Jack se escapaba de la fiesta para ir al jardín, para ver esas hermosas luces que se encontraban en el cielo, esto lo entusiasmaba, lo hacía sentir feliz y a la vez libre. Esta sensación lo hacía sentir aún más vivo como si pudiera realmente tocar las estrellas con su mano;

Preferido esto que un baile aburrido

Pensó el, de repente como si un eclipse apareciera tapando sus deseos y fantasías, sintió dentro de el un gran mareo, de pronto sin saberlo se quedó encima del pasto dormido. A la mañana siguiente despertó un poco confundido, ayer estaba mirando ese manto de estrellas y hoy estaba en su cama, cansado; le dolía la cabeza, en eso escucho que alguien entraba en su cuarto; era su madre.

-Jack, querido…- dijo con voz dolorosa-

-Mama, ¿Qué pasa?-

Vio que no estaba sola su padre y el doctor la acompañaban, el doctor se acercó a Jack.

-Jack, soy el doctor Roosevelt, tu madre me contacto porque tú te desmallaste, además tenías dolo de cabeza, lamentablemente pescaste un virus maligno, no se cómo lo pescaste lo más seguro por estar afuera donde hace frio.

Jack no podría creer lo que el doctor le decía.

¡¿Cómo pude pescar tal cosa?!, yo solo apreciaba las estrellas nada más

-Jack, ¿Qué hiciste ayer en la noche?- pregunto el doctor

-Me salí de la casa y apreciaba las estrellas, ¿Qué tiene que ver con el virus?-

-Como dije, ahí fue donde pescaste el virus, todo por estar afuera-

Sin más que decir el doctor le pidió a sus padre hablar a solas, estos asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejando al chico aun con más dudas, el doctor le comento que tal vez la enfermedad sea tratable, pero espera a más de unas semanas para que esta avance, lo mas posibles es que Jack perdiera defensas… y muriera.

Al escuchar esto sus padres quedaron impactados por tal noticia, era su hijo, su único hijo, lo amaban, no querían que muriera, y así fue como comenzó una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, cada día que avanzaba, Jack se sentía más triste, con mucho menos fuerzas y su piel ya era pálida como la de un cadáver. Su tratamiento era más fuerte pero al parecer no hacia efecto en el chico, una semana después el murió.

Un 17 de junio Jack Dewit cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Todos sus familiares y amigos fueron al funeral, ya no eran vestidos llenos de vida y alegría y esos hermosos colores vivos, ahora era como s la noche los hubiera opacado y llenado de melancolía, llenando a su paso el ambiente de negro. Hubo una misa, lagrimas, palabras hacia el chico y el joven Jack yacía debajo de la tierra, dejándolo solo, sin sus sueños por cumplir.

Pasaron muchos años después del fallecimiento del joven, sus padres se mudaron de la mansión, dejándola sola y triste llena de recuerdos felices y últimamente melancólicos y obscuros. Después de esto la casa no fue habitada por nadie debido a su tétrica apariencia, además que se encontraba un poco vieja; los pobladores decían que el alma del joven aristócrata seguía ahí vagando y esperando a sus padres.

continuara

_**Aquí Yulia su servidora :p aquí os dejo mi primer fic o lo que fue mi perimer fic hace muuuucho tiempo xDD espero les guste es uan historia independiente y bueno claro me base en uan película xDD no les dire cual es, pero sis aves ponlo en los comentarios, una vez mas gracias por su tiempo, los quiero mucho**_

_**Bye bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack y Jessica-parte tres

-¡Diablos! Cuanto desorden tendré que arreglar un poco más- mascullo Jack-que cansado es vivir aquí sin ningún amigo con quien platicar- diciendo mientras pasaba de habitación en habitación, flotando de aquí para allá.

-Pero algo me queda claro aún puedo verlos sin que me pase nada- dijo mientras miraba el cielo, las estrellas eran su perdición, ese cielo estrellado con el cual sentía que podía llegar hasta ellas y poder tocarlas y además volar junto a ellas, como en un parque de diversiones. De repente un sonido los saco de sus fantasías.

alguien toca la puerta y decidió ver quien era.

Jessica:-Papa deja de tocar la puerta, no hay nadie ¿ves?- dijo la chica; una adolescente de 16y años, de estatura media, pelo negro hasta los hombros, delgada y de ojos como el cielo. Vestía unos jeans gastados con unas zapatillas, un suéter delgado de color durazno y su blusa color rosa fuerte, no estaba peinada solo su típico pelo suelto.

Por otro lado su padre era un hombre sencillo y viudo, el año pasado su esposa había muerto a causa de cáncer, claramente esto le afecto a Jessica.

Después de unos cuantos golpes la puerta se abrió, padre e hija entraron y observaron el lugar, lleno de polvo y olvido, rápidamente la chica tomo sus cosas y subió por las escaleras.

Jessica:-¡Papa! Iré a ver las demás habitaciones-

Sr. Jason:-Bien Jessica, solo ten…

Jessica:-Cuidado- recato antes de que su padre terminara la frase-siempre me dices eso, en especial cuando nos mudamos-

Su padre no supo cómo responder, solo se entristeció como si al fin si hija le reclama todos los días en que se mudaban, entonces decidió ir a guardar las cosas, por otro lado Jessica examinaba cada espacio, cada rincón; la casa era vieja sin duda llena de telarañas, moho y recuerdos. La joven entro en un cuarto en particular, era muy grande con una cama individual con sabanas muy elegantes color rojo que contrastaba con el color de las paredes, había un gran armario lleno de polvo, a la chica le pareció bien este detalle, si me quedo aquí podría poner un montón de ropa, cosa que no pasara, tomo sus cosas y las dejo sobre la cama luego se echó encima de ella.

Jessica:-Bien, hola dulce hogar, eso creo-

De pronto todas las puertas del cuarto se cerraron, dejándola atrapada y asustada, jessica salto de la cama y trato de abrirlas pero algo o alguien se lo impedia, las habían cerrado con llave; la chica se quedo en silencio un momento, entonces una sombra se acerco hacia ella, la chica al ver esto se quedo paralizada del terror, en eso tomo algo de su mochila para protegerse.

Jessica:-Atrás cosa, tengo una pantufla y no dudare en usarla- pronunciando estas palabras mientras tomaba la pantufla enfrente de ellas como si fuera una arma. La sombra se acercó cada vez más dejando ver su rostro, solo era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir color caqui, una camisa blanca que la llevaba fajada, y unos zapatos de la época. La chica no lo podría creer, un poco extrañada bajo su pantufla y asustada dijo:

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Jack:-Yo soy el dueño de esta casa, ¿dime quien eres tu intrusa?-

Jessica:-Mira niño o mejor dicho ¿fantasma?, yo soy jessica y no soy una intrusa, acabo de mudarme aquí y…

Jack:-¿¡MUDARTE?!, tú no puedes mudarte aquí, mi familia vendrá aquí pronto, yo lo sé-

Jessica:-¿Pronto?- la chica se hecho a reír.

Jack:-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Jessica:-Eres muy iluso, como un bebe recién nacido, ellos nunca vendrán-

Jack:-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Jessica:-¡Por dios!, ¿no crees que ya hubieran estado aquí desde hace 10 años?-

El chico lo supo, jamás vendrían esa era su realidad, siempre estuvo solo.

Jessica se acercó al chico, lo noto triste y decidió animarlo.

Jessica:-Es la realidad, no puedes escapar de ella-

Jack:-¡Aun así no te da derecho de quedarte aquí, intrusa!- grito y salió como rayo hacia la puerta un poco enfadado, dejando sola a Jessica.

Jessica:-¡INMADURO!-grito tan fuerte que su papa alcanzo a escucharla, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su hija.

Sr. Jason:- ¡Jessica! Querida ¿estás bien?-

Jessica:-perdón si te asuste, papa-

Sr. Jason:-No te preocupes hija pero si algo necesitas estaré abajo- decía mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y bajo las escaleras, mientras Jessica decidió buscar a aquel chico fantasma.


	3. Chapter 3

Por otro lado Jack se encontraba en el patio refunfuñando como un niño pequeño cuando sus padres le dicen que coma sus vegetales.

Jack:-"No puedes escapar de la realidad", ¿¡quién se cree?!, esa chica ni siquiera me conoce, no tiene derecho a decir eso, esta…

Escucho ruidos acercándose cada vez más hacia donde estaba, el chico decidió esconderse en un árbol que se encontraba ahí,, en el patio. Fue cuando se dio cuenta: era Jessica buscándolo.

Jessica:-¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí?, ¡tú chico fantasma aparece!-

El chico la siguió con la mirada, estaba aún enfadado con ella y decidió espantarla para darle una lección, salió del árbol flotando cuando una manzana callo encima de su cabeza esto hizo que la chica volteara ya que el chico soltó un gritito.

Jessica:-Vaya, ¿se supone que me ibas a asustar?-

Jack:-No tenía pensado en que una manzana me callera en la cabeza-

La chica rio por aquello y Jack le sonrió.

Jack:-Oye, disculpa por lo de hace rato, creo que actué muy mal-

Jessica:-No te preocupes chico, no fue nada-

Hubo un breve silencio y Jack agrego: -Dime, ¿Por qué me hablas tan normal?, soy un fantasma, no una persona-

Jessica:-Exacto, eres un fantasma, así que algún día fuiste una persona, así que hay una justificación, además me caes bien-

Jack:-Y tú a mí- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y la chica también le sonrió.

Jessica:-¿dices que aquí vives?, dime que haces cuando te aburres-

Jack pensó un momento.

Jack:-Claro, tengo mis métodos especiales-

Jessica:-¡JA!, no te creo-

Jack:-Deberías-

Jessica:-Emm… bien te creo, entonces; ¿Cuáles son tus "métodos"?-

Jack no supo que responderle, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

Jack:-Ven sígueme- dijo mientras extendía su mano.

La chica dudo un momento, pero al final acepto y dejo que la guiara.

Tomo su mano y la llevo por todo el pasillo, la chica podría apreciar aquellas pinturas vieja, con personajes enigmáticos y poco amigables, la decoración de la casa era altamente antigua, ella pensaba que tenía clase, le gustaban los sillones, esos espejos enormes y las velas que se encontraban, al final llegaron a una puerta grande con adornos en su madera, abrió la puerta y pudo observar un gran salón, había un enorme piso con decoraciones llenas de vida, cortinas rojas por todos lados, y un gran y viejo piano en el centro.

Jessica:-Wow, ¿¡que es este lugar?!- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de asombro.

Jack:-Aquí era donde mis padres daban bailes, imagínate enormes vestidos pomposos moviéndose por todos lados, caballeros hablando sin cesar, con sus sombreros muy bien lustrados al igual que sus zapatos, y un enorme banquete, todos los dulces que puedas imaginarte, estaban aquí-

La chica se imaginó todo lo que Jack le decía, y realmente le gusto, le hubiera gustado haber vivido en esa época, así podría verlo como era antes, antes de ser fantasma. La chica dio un último vistazo y vio el piano se acercó y pregunto:-¿Sabes tocarlo?-

Jack:-¡Claro!, a veces toco unas piezas que yo mismo compuse, ten puedes verlas- decía y le entrego unas partituras a la chica.

Jessica:-¿¡Private radio?!-

Jack:-Si, ¿te gusta?-

Jessica:-Necesitaría escucharla-

Jack:-Bien, porque necesito una corista, sabes cantar, ¿verdad?-

Jessica:-Tu solo escucha, estoy lista-

El chico acepto y se preparó para tocar la canción-

Nota: Esta parte de la historia la dejo a la imaginación a cada lector, les recuerdo que habrá actos así mas adelante espero y les guste esta mecánica y gracias por leer. Los coros que se escuchan en la canción los canta Jessica "solo suponiendo".

watch?v=eCR9lVyJlrc

Song: Private radio

Artist: Vanessa Carlton.

**"Private Radio"**  
Jessica:

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Gotta get a little  
Gotta get a little

Jack:

All the world has gone to bed  
And I am drowning in it's silence  
But a solitude is in my head, from you, maybe

And if the silence was a song  
Well, its rhythm grooves and it's a private radio  
And on this night I did belong  
In harmony

And you can't deny me  
And you will oblige me  
It's my melody

When the night comes  
When no one knows  
I can feel it  
I've got my private radio

I'm finally out of my pillow  
'Cause I'm lyin' here, but I am ready good to go  
If I don't win I'll leave this town  
Or not, I'll stay and chase the sun now

And you can't deny me  
And you will oblige me  
It's my melody

When the night comes  
And no one knows  
I can feel it  
I've got my private radio

Catch me, not care  
Call me later  
Morning's risin'

All the world has gone to bed  
And there's a sound inside my head  
And in the dark inside my bed  
And the melody inside my head

Jessica: (When the night comes)  
Jack: There's a part of me no one will never know  
Jessica: (And no one knows)  
Jack: And midnight comes and I know I'm on my own  
Jessica: (I can feel it)  
Jack: There's a part of me no one will ever see  
Jessica: (I've got my private radio)  
Jack: There's a part of me no one will ever leave be  
Both:

(My private radio)  
My private radio  
My private radio

Al término de la canción, el chico se dio cuenta que hace años que no se sentía de esa manera: estaba feliz. Quedo asombrado por la potente voz de su amiga, al final supo algo más, se había enamorado de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack:-Wow, me dejas sorprendido, cantas muy bien-

Jessica:-Gracias- dijo u sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

El chico siguió mirando a la chica, en verdad era bonita, eso era lo que pensaba, y de un momento se sintió como si otra vez estuviera vivo, esa sensación le agradaba.

Jessica:-Creo que ya es tarde, *bostezo* además mañana tengo clases, ¡urra! Que emocionada estoy-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Jack:-Ve el lado positivo, al menos vas a conocer a más gente-

Jessica:-Gente a la que voy a olvidar dentro de dos semanas, por mucho, si es que no nos mudamos por adelantado-

Jack:-¿O sea no te vas a quedar por siempre?-

Jessica:-Así es, así que estate tranquilo Jack, nosotros nos iremos pronto y tu otra vez estarás solo-

Esto último aterrorizo al chico, había llegado algo bueno a su vida, no quería que se fuera.

Jack:-*Acercándose a la chica* ¿No hay alguna manera de que no te vayas?-

Jessica:-Me temo que no Jack-dijo con ojos un tanto tristes-

El chico tomo su mano.

Jack:-Ya veras, yo buscare una forma de que te quedes conmigo-corrigió- en esta casa claro con tu padre-

Jessica:-*Sonríe* Gracias Jack-

El chico sonrió una vez más.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron a su habitación pero en su recorrido su padre se topó con ellos.

Sr. Jason:-Jessica querida necesito que….

Jack:-Hola Sr. Jason, soy Jack Dewit un gusto en conocerlo-

El padre de Jessica quedo petrificado al ver al chico fantasma, hablaba con tanta naturalidad que eso lo asusto más, no supo que responder más que caer al suelo.

Jessica:-¡Papa!, se desmallo *se acerca a su padre*

Su padre tardo en recobrar la cordura, sus ojos apenas se abrieron volvieron a ver al espectro, asustado pregunto:

:-¿Hija hay realmente un fantasma a tu lado?-

Jessica:-Si papa es un extraño amigo-

:-¿Un amigo?, ¡Es un fantasma!... Dios me estoy volviendo loco-

Se paro del suelo y se sacudió el polvo, trato de concentrarse y fue directo con Jack

:-Dime fantasma, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque estas aquí… con nosotros, y porque eres amigo de mi hija y porque realmente pienso que eres real?-

Jack:-Mmm..Son muchas preguntas, pero mi nombre es Jack Dewit un gusto señor *le estrecha la mano*-

Cuando el chico toco la mano del adulto este sintió como su piel tenia la sensación de tocar algo frio esto hizo que realmente creyera en el, al cabo de unos minutos el señor Jason sabía todo acerca de Jack y juro tomarse algún te para olvidarse de su vida normal, aceptaría vivir con un fantasma y esto no era tan común pero a la vez no le desagrado la idea.

La chica también se retiró del lugar y fue a su habitación, Jack la siguió.

Jack:-¿Por qué te vas?, estábamos muy bien ahí abajo.-

Jessica:-Puedes ser que seas un fantasma pero yo aún sigo viva y como tal *bostezo* aun debo dormir, y mañana entro a mi nuevamente nueva escuela, debo descansar-

Jack:-Entiendo… ¿Puedo acompañarte?-

Jessica:-No lo se, no quiero que me vean platicar sola-

Jack:-Te prometo que no hare nada malo, ridículo o tonto-

Jessica:-¿Lo prometes?-

Jack sintió y fue así como la chica confió en el, así quedo dormida en la cama y Jack cerro la ventana y se quedó a su lado viendo como la luna posaba en su cara, realmente era bella, realmente le recordaba a alguien.

Jack:Porque tuve que morir, porque no puedo estar con ella, eso quiero aunque sea verla crecer y cuidarla de todo mal, a pesar de que no será mía

Este pensamiento lo entristeció, deseaba realmente estar vivo, ya había encontrado otro motivo para seguir luchando, algo que hace años ya no sentía, algo que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir a pesar de estar muerto.

La mañana llego y la chica se levantó, vio a su alrededor pero no vio a Jack así que decidió ponerse su ropa, fue a su ropero pero en eso entro su papa.

:-¡Hija vístete rápido vas a llegar tarde!-

Jessica:-¿¡Pero qué hora es?!-

:- Solo cámbiate-

Jessica asintió y rápidamente tomo unos jeans gastados con un suéter azul marino y debajo de este una blusa azul cielo, tomo una botas cafés y bajo corriendo, tomo su desayuno y su padre le deseo buena suerte, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta principal y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, en su camino Jack la vio y decidió seguirla.

Jack.-¿¡Pero qué pasa?!-

Jessica:-¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!, ¡Mira ahí va el camión!-

Afortunadamente el chofer vio a la chica y este paro la chica subió y vio a todo todos los adolescente como ella observándola como si tuviera algo de malo su aspecto, rápidamente busco un asiento libre y se sentó ahí, lo que no anticipo fue que alguien estaba a su lado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Otro capítulo más por concluir espero les esté gustando, dejen algún comentario y nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Brofist :3**_


End file.
